Rose's choice
by Ree923
Summary: follow up to Challenges...Rose makes her decision...
1. Chapter 1

Rose had just stopped inside a small jewelry store to look at some possible birthday gifts for her mum. She looked around confused for a moment, then realized the men had left her behind, not even checking to see if she was still with them. Men. She'd promised not to wander off and this time, they'd been the thoughtless ones. She threw down the bracelet she'd been gazing at, not noticing it fell into her large tote bag as she ran out of the store. The owner however, did notice and yelled at her to stop. Thinking he was just saying goodbye, she waved at him, smiling brightly , quickly spotting Jack talking with the Doctor as they moved quickly down the street. They turned a corner as Rose thought to yell for them to stop. Jack and the Doctor disappeared around a distant corner, lost in conversation about the broken translation circuit on the Tardis. The Doctor could understand the inhabitants of this world easily enough, but he'd told his two companions to stay close so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings. Considering her last misunderstanding had involved Jack and one hotel room with one bed, Rose had agreed right away. But the bracelet was so pretty, with red and gold and if the guys could see it, they'd agree it was perfect for her mum's birthday.

She'd have to run to catch up with them now. It was getting dark and the last time she was alone at night, she'd been kidnapped by an insane Captain Tyvok and very nearly dissected for his amusement. Like it or not, she felt safer being with her two men than on her own, even if they had both been acting insufferable the last few weeks. Jack's latest way to annoy the Doctor was his insistance on opening doors for her. The Doctor would snap that Rose was perfectly capable of opening her own doors as he held out her chair at dinner. It wasn't like they were trying to impress her as much as it was them trying to drive the other crazy at her expense.

Then there was the matter of her dream from last night, but she would not think of that now. She started in the direction she thought the Tardis was and tried to remember where they had landed. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Rose groaned. The Doctor had told them that rain on this planet was so overloaded with minerals that it came down different colors. Most of the colors could be washed out after a few tries, but she didn't fancy her hair being blue for a week.

Hearing shouts behind her, she noticed a man running towards her. On second glance, he seemed to be running **after** her. Why? She hadn't done anything, had she? When she found her way back to the Tardis, she was going to make sure both of those stupid men knew to sleep with one eye open. And if the Doctor had a dream tonight, she'd make sure it wasn't as enjoyable as the one she'd had the night before, not that she'd ever tell him she'd had one like it.

She felt a flush as she remembered last night's dream, and tried to forget it took place in the Doctor's bathroom. She'd been watching him shower, and at one point, he'd looked up and stared straight at her, stunned and speechless. Then he'd started towards her with a wicked smile reaching for her calling her name softly. Her eyes had wandered down his body and she gulped as she looked up and saw he was moments away from touching her. She'd woken up at that point, panting and very warm. The dreams were coming more frequently but she wasn't sharing any more with the Doctor. At least, she was pretty sure that hadn't been a shared dream, because this morning, the Doctor would barely acknowledge her, let alone smile like that again. Shaking the memory out of her head, she told herself to focus and sprinted around another corner, knocking over a fruit stand. Yellow and purple orbs that looked like oranges flew threw the air. One hit a man in the back of the head, and Rose grimaced as she shrugged an apology. The man threw down his newspaper and gave chase alongside the jewelry store owner.

As Rose ran, she passed a bakery where men were carrying out a large cake, oblivious to her approach. Smashing into them, she tripped over the men, sliding on frosting and skidding into the street. A trolley narrowly missed hitting her and the crowd of passengers yelled at her, shaking their fists and using language Rose was pretty sure didn't mean anything pleasant. Lightning flashed across the sky and a drop of pink rain hit her nose, blending in with the fluffy white frosting on her face. She was sure she looked like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, and hurriedly wiped it off, staining her hand. The baker swore and threw down what was left of his broken masterpiece. Rose tried to smile but the man glared as he raced towards her. Not one of her better days, Rose admitted to herself.

Somewhere down the street, the Doctor was absorbed in looking for parts he needed to fix the Tardis, trying not to think about last night's dream. He'd told Rose that the dream sharing was just the Tardis trying to keep a connection while Rose was in danger, but the dreams hadn't stopped and the Tardis wasn't talking. Not that she'd ever tell **him** anything unless and until she was ready. Females of all kinds had that kind of maddening logic, but he wasn't sure he wanted the answer anyway. If he knew why they were still sharing dreams, there might be some sort of resolution. And maybe he wasn't ready to have that yet. Not that he'd admit it to Rose, he just liked feeling someone in his mind again. Even if she didn't realize she was doing it. The distant look she'd given him over breakfast worried him. Maybe she was reconsidering her request to stay with him.

Jack and the girl behind the counter flirted for a bit , which was amazing since they couldn't understand what the other was saying. Maybe if Rose saw him flirting, she'd get a bit green. Jack poured on the charm with smiles and winks, leaning up against the counter while the Doctor rummaged around bins of electronic parts, muttering under his breath. The girl stole glances at the Doctor from time to time, wondering at why he insisted on flashing that little humming thing over the parts, then jumped as he spoke to her.

"Is this everything you have?" The girl shrugged. It was her uncle's store, she was just covering for the lunch hour and told him as much. The Doctor groaned in exasperation. Turning to Jack he stuck his hands in his pockets and frowned, pushing thoughts of dreams from his mind.

"This stuff is all dead, electronically speaking. We'll have to go elsewhere. The storm's about to hit - Rose did you remember the rain slickers in that bag of yours? Rose?" He spun towards Jack, "Where is she?"

"She was right with us, I saw her, I mean, hmm. Not with you, then?" Jack asked the question knowing he would not like the answer. Just then a flash of blond raced past the window followed by a mob of angry shopowners. Rose. And it was starting to rain. Damn.

"Come on Jack, looks like Rose has gotten to know the locals without us again." The Doctor ran out the door followed by Jack who was trying hard not to laugh. They quickly saw Rose was heading towards a dead end at the back of an alley and shot each other a glance of amused tolerance. Her sense of direction was worse than her tendency to be jeopardy friendly. A loud boom of thunder shook the air and they knew rain was moments away. Seconds later, they heard Rose scream and picked up their pace.

Rose turned a corner, knowing the Tardis was somewhere nearby, she just couldn't remember where. She stopped running as she reached the dead end, and the bracelet fell to the ground. Panic set in and she grabbed the bracelet, shoving it into her hoodie. The jewelry owner glared as rain started pouring down every color of the rainbow. The men had almost reached her when a boom from a sonic blaster sliced the air above their heads. It startled the men long enough for Rose to run past them, shoving the bracelet at the jeweller and grabbing the Doctor's hand, which was a lovely blend of orange and red from the rain.

"Rose, good to see you," he smirked as Jack held off the men long enough for them to run to the Tardis standing nearby.

"Run!" Rose grabbed his hand and didn't look back until the door of the Tardis was safely shut and they had dematerialized off the planet. As the three looked at each other, smeared red, yellow, green, and blue they silently stared, until Rose burst into giggles and grabbed both men into a group hug, rubbing more colored paint into their clothes, then running off to the safety of her room moments before they caught her to retaliate.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack paced in his room, debating with himself. He usually had no problem getting what he wanted with women - or men - or well, whatever struck his fancy, really. He knew that Rose probably loved the Doctor and god help them all, the Doctor probably loved Rose. But they weren't ready to admit it to each other yet. Once they did, he'd never know if he could have had a chance with Rose.

Was it his fault that the Doctor was making this so hard, by making it all so easy? Guilt was not an emotion Jack Harkness admitted to easily and he wasn't about to start now. He'd meant what he'd said to the Doctor last month. He wasn't giving up on Rose.

Maybe it was time to up the stakes a bit.

-

Rose sighed as the hot water from her shower started washing away the rain. Now that she was safe within the Tardis, the whole thing seemed kind of funny. She reached for the shampoo and watched as the rainbow swirls flowed onto the shower's floor. Pretty. The Tardis was humming quietly to her, an old Gallifreyan song Rose had come across in the library files once and liked. The Doctor had a strange look on his face the first time Rose had mentioned the Tardis providing music for her showers, but had quickly turned away, muttering about a repair that needed attention.

Thinking of him, she sighed. He was in his own shower, naked, only rooms away. That made her think about her dream again, and she flushed as if he could see her now. Her hands started stroking her breasts, and she smiled like he was touching her. Her hands moved lower, and one finger slid inside. She moaned, frustrated and closed her eyes thinking about both of the men she spun through time with, trying to rationalize it all. Maybe she should just forget both of them and find a hobby. Like skydiving without a parachute. Because that is how she felt right now. Heading for something, but with no clue how to land.

"Rosie?" A voice from close by, too close. "Are you decent?"

"I'm in the shower, Jack. Are you in my bedroom?" Her voice was stern, but she was rolling her eyes, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, dripping little bits of rain all over your nice clean floor. My shower isn't working - can I use yours?"

"Sure." She sighed, relaxing into the water. Jack didn't pose a threat to her sanity, he was just, Jack. So why couldn't see just think of him instead of the Doctor? Because she always wanted the impossible, she told herself sternly. Stupid ape, indeed.

She'd come so close with Jack, was she that starved for attention, or did she want him? Jack was willing, and very talented. She had fun with him, felt so young and alive, like anything was possible. With the Doctor, though, she felt, different. Mature somehow, but still, the feeling of joy when they were running for their lives and he looked back at her with that look - it made her feel like they were meant to do this forever. The Doctor wasn't giving up any information on his feelings and probably never would. Still, she was conflicted, she felt so much for both of them and it confused her. So lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize the shower door had opened and a man slipped inside.

"Jack! What are you doing in here? Get out!" Rose shrieked, frantically covering herself with hands and a very small flannel. He didn't move and looked mildly surprised.

"You told me I could shower in here." He shrugged, reaching for some shampoo, casually brushing against her. Rose laughed in spite of the situation and shoved him out the open shower door, where he landed with a thud. Throwing on a robe, she pulled him to his feet.

"You - out." She tried hard to keep a straight face. Funny how she didn't feel nervous around him, like in the hotel room last month. She just felt - amused.

"Well as long as we are both pretty much naked, how about go back into the shower and help each other get clean. Or dirty - your choice." Jack leered at her and she smacked him on the arm. Then, realizing again, that he wasn't wearing anything, she opened her bedroom door and reached for him. Any hope he had for a shared shower disappeared as she guided him out of the room.

Pushing him out the door, she tried not to laugh as she tossed him out of her room, wet and naked and right in the line of sight of the Doctor. Oh god, where had he come from? He glared at the two companions and swiftly turned, walking back down towards the console room. Throwing Jack a look of embarassment, she closed her door, locking it behind her and fell to the floor laughing.

-

The Doctor threw tools around the console room, swearing under his breath. Now they were showering together? Jack hadn't even been shocked to see him there, outside Rose's room. He'd just jumped up and saluted as he walked off singing. A calm hum seemed to laugh at him. He looked up towards the ceiling and glared.

"So glad you find this funny. If she felt that way towards him, why didn't she just leave when she had the chance?"

The Tardis hummed a response and the Doctor shook his head, resolute.

"No. It does not mean I should tell her anything. She's made her choice." A sharp sound from the Tardis blew threw the room and he sighed. Obstinate ship.

"And while we are on the topic, why are we still sharing dreams? Rose isn't in any danger."

The Tardis threw a thought into his mind reminding him that **he** was the one in danger - of losing Rose if he didn't take a stand.

He considered that for a moment and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He loved her. Now he would have to find out if she could feel the same way. He thought back to his conversation with Jack on Fiestal, when they'd come back to the Tardis and Rose had gone to bed.

**"I know how you feel about her. Don't look at me like that, I'm not going to tell her - not while I still have a chance. And I do. I know you heard me tell her I wasn't giving up, so you're going to have to decide pretty fast how you feel about the situation before someone else decides it for you."**

"Are you threatening me, Jack?" the words came out low and dangerous. Jack smirked.

"Of course not. That would mean there was some sort of competition for Rose. And we all know there isn't, right? She's just another companion to you, I can see that. Good night Doctor."

Maybe he'd need to reconsider the way he felt about the situation sooner than he'd planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Translation circuits were supposed to last for years if properly maintained. And if there was one thing the Doctor was sure of, it was that he took good care of his ship. True, some of the replacement parts over the years had been — creative — but it's not like there was a shop for Tardis repair. He quickly raced around setting the controls to land on Brennacor - somewhere he sort of remembered had the wiring he needed. Or they had really fantastic banana crème pie. Either way, he was good, because the twin planet Breenacor was home to primitive, extremely hostile tribes with some diplomatic issues. Jack had made a name for himself there and the less said about that, the better.

The ship landed with a thud. Since there was nothing wrong with her besides the circuit glitch, the Doctor figured she was just annoyed that he hadn't worked out a plan to get Rose away from Jack. The fact Rose had to decide whether or not she wanted to be with Jack seemed irrelevant to his opinionated craft. He reminded her that his first priority was to get her back to first rate condition, and she really couldn't argue that. Mostly because he wouldn't listen anyway.

The Tardis threw the opinion out to him that she'd appreciate it if he'd find somewhat authentic parts and not have to resort to using bits and pieces of whatever he or Jack found lying around. Jack's last contribution had been a small statue of a toga clad woman - he swore it would fit as a new lever for the steering mechanism. He hadn't mentioned it was an 'vibrating enhancement aid' with sound effects he'd picked up on his last shore leave till Rose had asked why it was moaning in the Doctor's hand. There would be no more of that, thank you very much.

As if he knew they were discussing him, Jack bounced happily into the console room. He grinned and hummed some dirty 51st century love song to himself. His hair was still wet from his shower, the Doctor noted glumly. He forced himself to smile as he walked swiftly to the door leading outside. He glanced back at Jack carefully guarding any emotion from showing on his face.

"I'm gonna go get those parts. You two should wait for me here, shouldn't be long." The Doctor went to leave but Jack's voice stopped him.

"I can understand Rose staying here, after what happened with that last trip, but you're going to need someone who knows what parts you're looking for - unless there is a reason you want me to stay here alone with Rose." Jack looked at him with a barely concealed gleam of amusement. Let the old man think he'd showered with Rose. Maybe it would confuse him enough to back off and let Jack win Rose fair and square. Almost. He'd think about the whole honesty thing later when he wasn't having so much fun with the situation.

"I can do this faster on my own. Stay here and make sure Rose doesn't bump up against any of the controls if she comes in here to join you. With my luck she'll make the Tardis go off a few hundred years from now and I'll have to wait that long for her to come back to me."

"The Tardis, or Rose?" Jack asked quickly. The Doctor just looked at him, sensing a shift in the conversation.

"What?" Blank stare met questioning smirk.

"You said you'd have to wait for her. I'm just curious who you meant." Jack was smiling, and the Doctor sighed inwardly. He really didn't have time for this now.

"Just stay here, and don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

Dismissing Jack with a look, the Doctor walked out the open door without looking back. Jack stood and watched him go.

"Don't worry Doctor," Jack called after him. "We'll both be here when you get back. Maybe we'll take another shower, I still feel dirty."

"You do still look a bit purple," Rose said as she walked into the room. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Off getting parts. Guess it's just you and me, doll. Think we can entertain each other for a few hours?" He leaned in to kiss her and she let him. Pulling back a little, she smiled, warily.

"What did you have in mind?" Rose backed away slightly but didn't let go of him. He took that as encouragement.

"A date." He looked at her, waiting. She seemed puzzled, like it wasn't what she'd expected.

"A date?" This could prove interesting.

"A date. A real date, you me, conversation. We have the Tardis to ourselves for the next couple of hours."

"You mean now?"

"Why not? You're here, I'm here. He isn't here. It's perfect. How about it, Rosie? You up to a little fun?"

Shrugging, she smiled at him and nodded. "Well what should I wear for this?" Jack winked and gazed down at her with a slowly deliberate appraisal.

"Something you don't mind getting dirty, and taking off when we're done."

The Doctor was running faster than he thought possible. Apparently there was more wrong with the Tardis than just the translation circuit. Now she was getting her planets confused. Brennacor, Breenacor, how do you get that confused, he muttered to himself. When he'd tried to figure out where all of the shops had gone, he'd introduced himself to group of heavily armed nomad travellers hoping to get some help. And of course they had heard from various visitors to their world that Jack now travelled with a man called the Doctor. So he had been taken to the ancient, half blind leader of the tribe for some questioning. That had not gone well, but hot coals and sharp sticks were not among the Doctor's favorite relaxation techniques. He'd said a cheery goodbye and bought a few moments of distraction time by having the sonic screwdriver blast a loud echo off the nearby hills.

When he thought back to why Jack was so well loved here, he growled to himself, staring back at the love struck prince who seemed to be gaining on him. Jack had promised many things - stupid things to this young man, and his elderly, no nonsense father had taken Jack at his word. They always did, sighed the Doctor. He didn't want to think about the other tribes in the area Jack had visited on previous trips, romancing the offspring of tribal leaders just to get closer to their jewel mines. Granted, the jewels in question could power a small ship if utilized correctly, but still, there were things called bartering and honesty. Jack just seemed to prefer other methods.

He reminded himself that Jack was basically a good man, a brave man. A man who had proven himself to the Doctor on more than one occasion. A spear flew past the Doctor's head and he ran faster, the prince alongside him now. A man who was going to owe the Doctor much gratitude for not being tossed from the Tardis into the emptiness of space. Another spear zinged past, scraping against his arm enough to cause some bleeding. Damn it, he would not regenerate over a love struck prince and some shiny baubles.

The Tardis was just over this next hill, all he needed to do was get inside and hope the prince didn't get stuck by one of his own guards in the process.

Rose barely had time to duck before the projectile could hit her side. There was no way the enemy was going to capture her. No retreat, no surrender, she promised herself. She rolled behind a boulder and aimed her weapon in the general direction of her opponent, overshooting blindly from behind the rock. She could hear a yelp of surprise and a laugh from beyond some trees. Did she get him? She was afraid to get up and look. Cautiously she glanced out from behind her vantage point and narrowly missed getting hit. He was evil and must be stopped, she decided.

"When you said we were gonna get dirty, I didn't think you meant paintball!" she yelled, dodging another pellet. She dove for cover behind the Tardis and Jack's next shot hit it, putting a large green splotch on the ship.

"What did you think I meant, Rosie? Dirty mind for such a pretty girl!" He shot at her again, getting a bit closer now. Shrieking, she fired blindly and got a big pink mess on the Tardis.

"Sorry!" she yelled to the ship. It might have been her imagination, but she thought she heard the Tardis laugh. The Doctor would be furious. The thought, unbidden into her mind made Rose smile. It would be good to see some real emotion from him again, even if was anger.

Jack was creeping up on her while she was lost and thought and she saw the weapon aimed at her before she could run out of the way. Ducking she laughed as the paintball pellet whizzed past her and hit someone square in the forehead, knocking him out. She threw off her goggles and ran to him, ignoring the panting young man who ran past her towards Jack.

"Doctor?" she gulped, feeling for a pulse.

"Arek?" Jack squeaked, as the man pulled him into a passionate hug.

"Jack!" Arek shouted with the joy of a man who was reunited with his soul mate.

"Rose," the Doctor groaned weakly, just before he passed out into oblivion. Breaking free from Arek's grasp, Jack ran to the fallen Doctor just as a spear flew past and hit the Tardis.

"Arek, help me get him inside. Rose, run!" Jack ordered as he lifted the Doctor up. Arek ran over and helped pull the Doctor into the Tardis. Just as the door slammed shut, more spears came flying into the side of the Tardis, bouncing off like toys. Jack wasn't taking any chances. He ran to the console and started pushing buttons.

"Do you know how to fly her?" Rose asked, frantic.

"Not a clue, darlin' - hang on!" Jack had an almost manic grin on his face as he silently begged the Tardis to get them out of there. Pulling a long lever, he was flung back into a wall and the Doctor was suddenly there, just aware enough to get the ship off the planet and into the Vortex. Then he smiled at Rose and passed out again.

She gazed down at him and noticed the bright green spot on his forehead.

"Is he gonna be ok?" she asked Jack.

"Sure he is, but - just to be sure, why don't we get him to his room and clean him up. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to wake up to you as his nurse." Winking, he turned and froze as he realized the young prince was still in the Tardis, smiling at him.

"Jack, beloved mate - you have returned to me." Rose's eyes grew wide and she swallowed a laugh of shock.

"Mate?"

Was Jack blushing? Noticing her stare, he coughed and went to move the Doctor to his room.

"Let's get the man into his room, Rose. What kind of a nurse are you anyway?"

DWDWDW

It wasn't easy getting the Doctor into his room, he seemed to be arguing with someone in his sleep. They managed to toss him onto his bed without giving him another head injury. Rose looked down at him not knowing whether to laugh or cry. He looked so ridiculous with that big green spot of paint on his face. The Doctor groaned a little snapping her back to reality. Sitting down on the bed, she moved closer to the Doctor and stroked his forehead. He seemed to calm slightly and almost smile. Whatever he was dreaming about, he liked. She tried to not think about it and turned to Jack.

"Jack, first aid kit. Get it please?" She looked so serious; Jack just nodded as he walked out of the room. Rose walked into the Doctor's bathroom and found a clean flannel, soaping it up with some warm water. She could hear Jack talking to the other man wondering who he was, realized she didn't much care at the moment. Still, she found herself listening as they walked out of earshot.

"Not now, Arek — I've got to get something for Rose." Well, it was obvious Jack knew the man. Probably better than he was letting on, she smirked. Jack wasn't the shy one when it came to getting attention, she'd give him that. She wondered how close he'd gotten to the man, then sighed. It didn't really matter, Jack was Jack.

Bringing the kit back to Rose, Jack stood by watching Rose, while Arek watched Jack. Rose spared them both a quick glance before she started removing the paint from the Doctor's forehead. He was going to have one heck of a bruise, but the infirmary would most likely be able to zap it with something to fix him up again. She wondered if they should have brought him there, then shrugged as Jack helped her bandage the Doctor's head. He'd probably be more comfortable in his own bed.

"I'll watch him, Jack. You and your — mate?" She motioned to the man staring adoringly at Jack.

"Arek," the prince said helpfully. She nodded.

"Arek - right. Great. You two should just get out of here, kay? Man was hit in the head - needs his rest."

"I think I should stay here - you might need help," Jack offered, pleading with his eyes as Arek grabbed his hand and squeezed. Rose swallowed a laugh and shook her head.

"No, quite fine, really. Go, both of you." Arek didn't need to be told twice, dragging Jack out of the room, he started babbling about destiny and true love. Poor Jack.

Looking down at the Doctor, she leaned in and kissed his forehead. It's not like he was ever going to find out and it somehow made her feel better.

The Doctor was alone in a large dark room. Suddenly he was hit by something hard. Looking down, he saw a large green blob on his jumper. Another paintball pellet whizzed by his head and he glared into the darkness. He could hear voices getting closer and he strained to see who was hunting him with paint.

"Who is out there?" he demanded. He heard some laughter from the gloom and a figure emerged. He was wearing some sort of uniform, cricket actually and was holding a paintball gun. He aimed it at the Doctor and pretended to shoot.

"Boo," he said, smirking. "Ooh, better duck."

"What?" Another paintball pellet, this one orange, flew past his head and he spun around to see a very amused man coming towards them. This one was wearing a ridiculous wide brimmed hat and long scarf. The Doctor groaned as he faced his Fourth and Fifth incarnations.

"Not again - wait - aren't I skipping a couple regenerations here?" the Doctor asked. Five smiled apologetically and shrugged.

"Sorry, old boy, Two and Three couldn't be bothered to come see you. Bloody idiot, I believe they called you. Quite rude actually, not the least bit concerned about your predicament."

Four stood gazing at the paintball gun he was holding, mesmerized.

"Fascinating contraption. Amazing I never ran across one before." Five coughed trying to get his attention and Four glanced up questioningly, then grinned as he remembered their mission.

"Oh, right, time for the chat, isn't it?" He turned to the Doctor and smacked him in the head.

"Oi - what's that for?" Four and Five gave each other an amused glance and turned back to the Doctor who was watching them with a kind of dread.

"That," Four explained patiently, "is to get your attention. Just where do we stand with the blonde goddess stroking your forehead?"

"Blonde goddess? Rose? She's my - well - she's Rose, my best mate." Five laughed so hard he almost dropped his paintball gun. He put it down on the ground and pulled out a cricket ball, tossing it in the air a few times as he spoke.

"Your mate? You really are an idiot, she's in love with you, and you're letting that Time Agent fellow think he has a chance with her." The Doctor tilted his head and looked at them with a fierce glare of denial, then let out a breath and sat in one of the chairs that suddenly appeared a few inches from where they were standing. The others sat down and the three Doctors stared at each other for a few moments.

"She's not in love with me, she just thinks she is," the Doctor said crossly. "When you are constantly running for your life, you think you feel things that aren't real."

"I never did," Four said dryly. "All of my feelings were real - some of my best feelings in fact. Like the feeling that the universe is not so much a what as it is a who."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the Doctor snapped. Five sighed and tossed the cricket ball in the air a few times, trying to get the words right.

"It means that with all of your seemingly limitless intelligence you are a dunderhead. She loves you, look at her, caring for such a sorry excuse of a Time Lord. You got hit by a paintball for god's sake." Part of the blackness surrounding them receded and he saw himself lying on his bed with Rose gently washing his face. She stroked his forehead and, seeming to make a decision, leaned down and kissed where the paintball had hit him.

The two Doctors stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you two going?" the Doctor asked. They turned to him and waved. Five spoke up, smiling brightly.

"You don't need us to tell you what to do. Just do it already. You really don't want to hear about what Seven and Eight were planning to do if you didn't get your act together." And with that they disappeared.

Do it already. So simple, maybe it was. She was here, and she cared about him. Maybe it was enough. He could feel her touch, even in sleep, and he had to admit that it felt wonderful. He wanted more of it, and he'd already waited for so long. He called for her and hoped he would be brave enough to see this through.

"Rose," a weak voice brought her attention back to the man passed out on the bed.

"I'm here, Doctor, just rest." Her voice was soothing and she gently washed his face, getting the last traces of green off and hoping she wasn't hurting him.

"You couldn't hurt me." The voice was clear, but the Doctor was obviously still asleep. She looked at him for a moment wondering how he had heard her thought, then dismissed it as coincidence. He obviously was in no shape for mind reading.

"I'll come back in a while to see if you need anything." His arm reached out and somehow she was pulled back onto the bed lying next to him. Her breath became a bit more erratic as his arms came around her and his breath was in her ear, teasing and warm.

"Need something," he whispered from his dream. She stayed still, knowing he wasn't really aware she was there, but not wanting to move away just yet. She wanted to believe.

"What?" She was whispering too now, licking her lips and staring at his sleeping face. His eyes opened and he stared back, fully awake and coming closer.

"You."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was pacing in the console room, trying to stay a few feet from Arek at all times. This was not an easy task as the man seemed to delight in touching Jack. Normally that would be a good thing, except the prince's tribe was probably going to put the word out that Arek was now kidnapped, or worse, that Arek was with his mate. Either way, there would most likely be running for his life involved because Arek was not giving up on this.

"Beloved, why do you run from me? Do you not remember the night we pledged our hearts and bodies to each other? The wine, the oils, the mating -" Jack cut him off, slightly embarrassed at how he had left this man in the middle of the night. The jewels were long gone, but the twinge of guilt remained.

"Yes, I remember we met and there was some wine involved. How long's it been - two, three years? Surely someone as attractive as you must have found some - comfort after I left? Really - wouldn't blame you, could say that the whole mating thing was annulled, right?" Jack was walking backwards around the console, followed by a very determined Arek.

"There has been no one for me but you, my love," Arek protested. "And this is true for yourself as well, is it not?" The blond youth's face was filled with apprehension and lust at the same time. Jack was briefly flattered, then came back to the reality of the situation. The boy would have to go.

"Arek, we don't really even know each other, the mating was just, you know, a little too much wine. Happens all the time, right?" Arek's expression hardened for an instant, then he was grinning again. Jack wasn't sure how to take that and just watched as Arek came around the console again, arms outstretched and green eyes focused on Jack's lips.

"Something like us - this does not happen all the time. You were lost to me, and now you are found. And I will have to show you how right we are together. Perhaps this Doctor and the girl have done something to your memories to make you forget our vows?" He grabbed Jack and pulled him close, willing him to remember.

"I will remind you, dear one." Lips came down on Jack's and in spite of himself, he enjoyed it for a moment. His arms went around the other man and he remembered how good it felt to kiss for the sake of kissing without things like emotions complicating everything. Losing himself in the kiss, he suddenly thought about that night in the hotel room with Rose, when they'd almost made a decision that would have changed everything. Then remembering that Rose and the Doctor were alone in a bedroom of all places, he broke free. Arek's face was flushed and Jack had a fleeting thought that he should just stop thinking and take what was being offered, but just this once, he didn't want to be impulsive. He just needed time to think about his priorities. And right now, Rose was at the top of that list.

"Come on, let's go check on the Doctor - I'm sure he's come around by now." Then under his breath, "He just better not have **cum** anywhere near Rose."

Rose was stunned. He was awake, and he was moving in closer to her. She tensed as he stopped an inch from kissing her, looking at her with an almost predatory gleam in his eye. Wordlessly, he tilted her head back, seemingly fascinated by how she had just licked her lips without realizing she'd done so, how her heartbeat was thumping a bit faster, and he had to know it was for him. He knew how this was affecting her, she could tell. She swallowed as she tried to make sense of the feeling she was trapped, but looking forward to whatever happened next. The arm she had bandaged showed traces of blood and she frowned, not wanting to think she could have lost him before she could tell him she loved him. Not in a dream this time either. Out loud and as many times as it took for him to understand. She loved him.

"Rose," he whispered again, his gaze clear and dark and watching time pass in the reflection of her eyes. He brushed back hair from her face and his hand came away wet.

"I wasn't crying," she offered, trying to look convincing. He smiled softly and her breath caught in her throat.

"Me either," he agreed, and Rose noticed the slight gleam of moisture in his eyes. As she wondered about that, he wrapped a leg over her and she really was trapped. His grin was pure male and she knew that she was right where he wanted her. The question was for what? She looked at him and took a deep breath to clear her head.

"Think I'm gonna run?" she asked gently.

"Think I'm not gonna let you," he answered honestly, but there was a undercurrent of fear in his eyes, giving himself away. He was afraid she'd leave, she realized. She'd have to prove that she wouldn't. She gave him the grin he'd been wanting to see on her face for the last month and sighed as he grinned back at her.

With a groan she closed the distance and pulled his head to hers, wrapping her arms around him tightly. The Doctor had no hesitation, his tongue pushing past her open lips and claiming her mouth completely. He was strong, determined and ready to finally let her know how he'd been craving her touch and hell; she was already in his bed. One less hurdle to overcome. The sounds Rose was making enflamed him, there was nothing that was going to stop this from happening, nothing that could pull them apart now. She was his, only his, and he would show her so there could be no question in her mind about it from now until the end of time. She was his.

A sharp pain in his head made him grimace just as a shout from the doorway startled Rose, making her fall off the bed. Spinning towards the sound, she blushed and got up quickly. The Doctor glared at Jack and sat up, clearly ready to kill him. Jack pretended not to notice.

"Hey, you two! How is it going in here? Doctor - good to see you're awake!" Jack was babbling and the man next to him seemed to be lost in thought watching him, then Rose, then the Doctor. But he said nothing as Jack went over to the bed.

"Jack, do you want to tell me why I have I feel like I've been hit by an asteroid?" the Doctor asked getting his emotions under control, but barely.

"What? Oh - that, Rosie did a great job patching you up." He turned to Rose, "You should go get some rest, I'll take it from here." He turned back to the Doctor, and pointed at Arek.

"We have a situation here, Doctor. We have to take him back." Arek had a look of protest on his face but Jack was in no mood to be delicate.

"We took him from his tribe, and I don't need any problems. We need to take him back, now."

"I will not go!" Arek shouted harshly. The Doctor rubbed his head wearily and Rose noticed.

"Out, both of you - now. He's just woken up from your paintball attack."

"You shot me!" The Doctor said, remembering.

"I did not shoot you, you got in the way," Jack defended himself. "And I pulled you into the Tardis, I saved you!"

"I wouldn't have had to be saved if you hadn't seduced half the population here and stolen their jewel supply." Arek was stunned.

"You took our jewels? For what purpose?" Jack grimaced.

"I sold them, I needed cash to get home. Can we talk about something else now, like when we can take the prince back home? Preferably now?"

"I think you need to take Arek out of here and let the Doctor rest," Rose said, but no one was listening to her.

"I must make it clear again," Arek said louder, "I am not returning to my tribe. My home is with Jack."

"I must make it clear that you have to get this boy home," Jack glared at the Doctor.

"I can drop you and your little playmate off at the next planet and let you clear up your own mess for once," the Doctor snapped.

"Oh no, you tried that little trick last month and it almost got us all killed, you are not dumping me off on my own unless I choose the place to be dumped! I mean, until I choose to leave."

Rose sighed and walked out of the room, when they got like this, there was no stopping them. She went to her room, locked the door and took a long hot shower. Let them sort it all out and when she left her room, she'd see who was still left alive on board. She threw on a robe and walked over to the bed, gazing at it hungrily. She was so tired. A nap was sounding pretty damn good about now. She jumped into bed and quickly fell asleep, only half wondering if she'd be able to share a dream with her Doctor.

Jack noticed it first. Rose had left. Damn, she couldn't think he wanted Arek, could she? He ran out of the Doctor's bedroom and straight to Rose's room. Just before he knocked on the door, he could hear the soft sounds of Rose asleep. He put his head on the door and sighed. She had made her choice, he knew that, but until she told him, he would just choose to believe he had a chance.

Arek came up behind him and coughed.

"What, oh it's you," Jack said weakly. Arek smiled.

"I will leave you, it's clear I am not what you desire." Jack went to protest, but couldn't. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. He had never felt more alone. He held out a hand to Arek who took it, surprised.

"I am not sure what you ever saw in me, Arek, but you deserve more than I can give. Come on, let's go have a farewell drink and say our goodbyes."

Hand in hand, they went off to Jack's room and began talking and drinking. It lasted for hours.

The Doctor was so tired, so sleepy. Rose hadn't come back - why hadn't she come back? Surely she couldn't leave it where it stopped. He needed her. He would just get up and go to her room and tell her, show her what he needed. Jumping off the bed, he suddenly became a little dizzy. Damn paint ball. Well, he'd go to her room as soon as that passed. He'd just lie down and let his head clear. He'd just get right back up in a minute.

The Doctor's snores echoed thoughout the Tardis as the ship hummed her way further into the Vortex.

DWDW

Jack looked at the sleeping man beside him and bit his lip. Didn't expect that to happen, he thought sleepily. Too much wine and a willing partner always seemed to get him into trouble. Arek murmurred in his sleep, but didn't awaken. Jack gazed down at him for a minute, then pulled on his pants and left his room walking quickly down the hallways. He felt much lighter and yet unhappy at the same time and didn't know what it meant. He needed to find Rose and talk this thing out once and for all. Finding himself in suddenly at her room, he stood there and thought how he would just state his case and let the next move be hers.

He gently knocked on her door and she answered, sleep still in her eyes. Was that disappointment on her face?

"Jack? What time is it?"

"You must be joking — what time could it be? What time do you want it to be?" Jack tried grinning and Rose sighed.

"Did you come wake me up just to ask stupid questions?" she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Um, maybe. There is another one I have to ask you Rosie. How do you feel about me? I mean, really. Do you care about me, I mean um - romantically, at all?"

"You want to talk about this now? Good night, Jack," she tried closing the door. He gently kept it open, he was not going to force his way in, but he wasn't leaving either. She sighed and motioned for him to come into the room.

Sitting on her bed, she just watched as Jack paced back and forth. He seemed to be searching for the right words.

"I don't know how to start," he admitted. "I've never really had one of these conversations before."

"Really? Couldn't have guessed." She yawned, stretching, and the robe opened a bit. He found himself staring and smirked as she noticed the stare and closed up her robe, glaring.

"Sorry. I couldn't help but notice the Doctor was kissing you earlier. Concussions can make people do things they normally wouldn't." She didn't say anything, just stared, arms crossed. Jack tried again.

"I mean, well - he was probably just happy to see you. I know I'd be, happy to see you, in that situation."

"Waking up from a paintball attack?"

"Waking up to you," Jack said simply.

"Jack, you are going to have to come to the point quickly. I'm a little tired and I'm sure your mate is waiting for you." Did her lips twitch? Did she find this funny?

"He's not my mate. We had a thing a few years ago."

"Really, where is he now?"

"Um," Jack muttered. "Sleeping."

"Where?"

"My room, where else?"

"You could have shown him a guest room, there are hundreds on the Tardis." She was using a hurt tone in her voice, but when he looked over at her, she had a teasing grin. He smiled in spite of the situation and moved to sit next to her on the bed. He let out a deep breath.

"Rose. I don't know how we got here, but here we are."

"Where exactly are we?"

"Well, I'm on your bed, when I've been trying to get in your bed. You know that, you almost let me. And I almost believed you wanted to let me. But you don't do you? You want him."

"I - um, Jack," she stammered, blushing. Jack put his arm around her and squeezed.

"It's fine, honey. Really - I guess I've always known that we'd end up having this conversation."

"Jack, I'm sorry," she answered, tears suddenly springing into her eyes. He frowned and leaned in, kissing them away.

"Me too, Rosie. But hey, all I really ever wanted was for you to be happy. Are you happy?"

"Not really. I don't know how he feels." Jack rolled his eyes.

"From what I saw earlier, how he feels isn't the issue."

"That might have just been a concussion," Rose argued.

"Well, maybe you should go ask him about it," Jack smiled. Rose smiled back.

"Yeah, maybe. But later, when I've had more than two hours sleep."

Jack stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm off to bed." Rose laughed at that, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping much for the next few hours.

"Have fun," she said, grinning.

"You too," he winked. "Sweet dreams, Rosie." And as Jack left, humming something dirty to himself, he wasn't sure if he felt better, but he felt - loved for the first time in a long time.

_The Doctor was running to Rose's room and flinging open the door. If she would not come to him, he would find her and they would finish what they'd started. Multiple times if he had his way. And he usually had his way when he wanted something. He ran over to the large pink bed and — no Rose._

"No." A voice cut through his confusion. Rose.

"What do you mean no?" he asked almost childishly, glancing around the room. Where was she?

"I mean no. If you want me, you'll have to come find me," the voice teased. He hid a small grin. She was going to make this hard.

"That is, unless you don't want to find me," her voice trailed off, suddenly uncertain.

"Kidding, right? I wanted to kill Jack for burstin' in on us, you know. Still might."

"Less talk, more searching, Doctor. And you can't handle some competition? Maybe you don't think you'd be up to the challenge, pity, you were a pretty fair kisser." The voice seemed closer now, louder. He saw a flash of blonde in the doorway leading out to the hallway and ran there, expecting to find her. Her laughter echoed around him and he heard her voice again.

"What's wrong, Doctor? I'm right in front of you, and you still haven't found me? Don't think about it, just do it."

"A little help would be nice," he smirked, searching in his mind for a sign she was nearby.

"Now that would be cheating, wouldn't it? And we all know how you love to play by the rules," a low soft laugh swirled around him, and he hardened at the tone in her voice. Damn, even in a dream she could drive him to madness with just a laugh.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" he accused.

"Enjoying what? You haven't done anything yet? All talk, all Time Lord, all the time. Nothing like Jack, he's a bit of a hands on kind of bloke. A girl could get to like that kind of attention, hmm? But if you want to talk - well, I'm sure that could be interesting too." She was baiting him, getting him frustrated. The little minx. She was going to pay for that, and the Doctor would not be easily satisfied. She was going to beg for mercy, and he'd give it - eventually. He was going to enjoy her moans and pleadings first. A few centuries of bottled up emotion came to the surface, and it was going to take hours for it all to be released from his system. He found her in his mind again and gave a quiet warning.

"Get ready, Rose Tyler, I'm coming for you. And when I find you, we have some unfinished business," he growled. He could sense her intake of breath, and he growled again just to sense that jolt of sexual tension rip through her in his mind. Flushed with need, he searched for her then realized that he'd have much better results if he went to find her awake.

The Doctor sprang from his bed, headache gone, another ache very intense. Dreams only got you so far, he grinned as he ran toward Rose's room. Hesitating for only a moment, he opened her door and closed it behind him, locking it. He didn't think he could take it if Harkness got it into his head to disturb them again.

She was so lovely, lying there, robe open to his heated gaze. He quickly threw off his clothes and slid into bed with her, running his hands over the fabric of the robe, pushing it aside to capture one pebbled nipple in his mouth. He teased it, biting gently and she moaned. He bit a little harder and her eyes flew open.

"Time to finish what we started, Rose," he promised, and his mouth claimed hers with a blinding hunger of a man too long denied. Her arms came around him and she kissed him back, moaning his name into his mouth, rubbing roughly against him. Her eyes were suddenly wide with understanding.

"You're naked!"

"So are you, works better that way, but this robe has to go," he teased. Then his face grew serious and the blue of his eyes darkened almost to black.

"Tell me," he ordered roughly. Confused she looked up at him for a moment, then smiled.

"I love you," she answered truthfully. His expression softened for a split second, then he was the predator again, kissing her until she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. His fingers found there way to her breasts, playing gently with each nipple before sliding over her stomach. He enjoyed the sharp breath she took as his fingers lingered over her curls. Then he moved them away and smiled as she groaned her frustration.

"Hands on enough for you?" he hissed as his hands removed her robe and ran down her back, pulling her closer.

"Not nearly enough," she answered and reached down, grabbing his arousal with a certainty that made him lose all control.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack wandered the hallways of the Tardis, lost in thought. He'd lost Rose without much of a fight. Then he realized, it was never really about Rose. It was all Jack, getting what he wanted because he wanted it, never considering anyone else's feelings. He thought about whether he'd always been this way, or just since he was a boy, losing his family, losing himself. His closest friends didn't even know his real name. Hell, he didn't even know his real name anymore and he wondered what kind of man would lose something so basic to his identity as his name. He'd been so sure he hadn't really needed anyone, and now all he seemed to do was need people around to calm the voices in his head. But he'd been self centered and immature when he should have been honest about the vast loneliness that seemed to follow him from all directions at once - and he wasn't really surprised that he'd acted like that. It seemed to be how he treated most of the people he'd come across for as long as he could remember.

It seemed to be how he had treated Arek years ago, he admitted to himself. Jack found himself in the Tardis library and sank onto a couch, staring up at the ceiling. This room held a lot of memories, conversations, regrets. The last time he'd been in here, he had challenged the Doctor over Rose. Where exactly had that gotten him?

Hmm, he thought, bad things first; I managed to be of no help to the Doctor because I couldn't keep my mind on getting the Tardis fixed, I confused Rose because I thought I wanted to have someone love me that I didn't have to work that hard to get, and worst of all, I fooled myself into thinking that I had changed into some kind of romantic hero because it was better than admitting I still need a lot of work. Not to mention whacking the Doctor in the head with a paintball pellet, but Jack couldn't decide if that was a bad thing or not. He was probably sorry for getting the Tardis dirty, but if she wasn't holding a grudge, then he wouldn't linger on that one either. He actually was looking forward to seeing the Doctor's face when he saw the green and pink splotches on his otherwise clean time machine.

For a moment, his thoughts drifted back to how he had treated Arek years ago, and now. That seemed to trouble him the most, but he didn't want to dwell on things he couldn't change. He stared into the fireplace and idly wondered how the Tardis managed to keep a fireplace lit without blowing them all up, but he shook the question out of his head. He was drifting now - must focus on more pressing matters.

Had he done any good for anyone other than himself as he travelled with the Doctor and Rose? Well, that remained to be seen, but if he had to come up with anything, he'd have to say he saved Rose at least once, saved the Doctor. The fact that he'd saved him from a bunch of spear throwing guards that wouldn't have been an issue if Jack hadn't hit the Doctor with a paintball didn't matter. Jack felt proud of himself. Plus he had saved Arek too, in a way because who knew if those guards would have impaled him on a spear for being a traitor and going with Jack? And he'd taught Rose how to play paintball, that had to count for something. Wasn't much, but he would take what little he could get. He stood up and stretched. Soul searching always made him sleepy, maybe he should just go back to bed and sleep for the next few days before he decided his next adventure. Maybe it was time to get some perspective on his life, get away for a bit. Move on. He couldn't believe he was thinking it, but he was.

Maybe it was time to let go.

Rose couldn't believe she had just grabbed the Doctor. It was reflex, she'd thought she was dreaming and she'd felt his teeth, and he was there. She was in a panic, had she just told him she loved him? She'd said other things to him, it was all coming back to her now. She'd just let him kiss her and send currents of lust through her body. And he was kissing her now, deeply and completely so there was no doubt that this was not a dream. He was there, talking about unfinished business as his hands wandered over her body. Oh god, they were still sharing dreams - he knew what she'd said in her dream. And now he was here. Probably not coincidence. Fully awake now, she looked up at him, was he talking?

"Rose," he whispered, "you meant it? You - love me?"

"I - what are you doing here?" she stammered. Great Rose, really coherent you are.

"You told me to come find you, I found you," he answered smirking. Her arms were around him and she realized he was naked. Oh god, she was too. Calm it down, Rose. This is what you wanted, right? She swallowed and realized something.

"I thought - you - are we still sharing dreams?" she asked mortified. The one with him in the shower?

"Yep, I had that one too, except my dream was wishing you were in the shower with me. You left pretty quickly though."

"I woke up," she said quietly. He wasn't moving, but his hands were still around her waist. Her very naked waist. She felt the heat rising to her face and she looked away, but she couldn't seem to let go of him. She wouldn't let go and she silently cursed herself for that. She still wasn't sure what was going on yet.

"Rose, I," he got up off the bed and she was confused. He paced the room and she tried to keep her eyes above his waistline. It wasn't easy since his waist was technically about eye level with her from where she was lying on her bed.

"I know I'm not Jack, I can't be human, I can't give you what he can. I don't want to know about what happened in that hotel room, but damn it," he turned to her with a fierce pain in his eyes. "What happened?"

What? She was confused again. He was there? When?

"How did you know about what happened in the hotel room?"

"I - was just checking up on you, and Jack. Mostly Jack," he muttered.

"You were spying on me?" she asked amazed. Then that drunk she'd seen carried off had been him? Oh that was just when Jack had tried kissing her and - she looked over at the Doctor - things were falling into place. He thought they'd made love. The idiot. Was this just some sort of payback to Jack? Was it his turn with her now? She glared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes - no! I was worried about you," he explained quickly. She stood up and didn't seem to care they were both naked. She wanted answers.

"Why were you worried?" she asked gently. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Just was," he mumbled.

"Doctor?"

"I thought I wanted you with him, all right? Then when I thought about it, I changed my mind. Simple as that."

"You wanted me - with Jack? You told us that you just wanted us to see how dangerous it was to travel with you." Her hands were on her hips and at any other time, he would've thought she looked incredible. Right now though, he just wanted to change the subject.

"That was true - it is dangerous for you, more now than ever," he pleaded, and he was surprised how low his voice had gotten. Her eyes widened at the change, but she still looked upset.

"You planned to have us kidnapped so that I'd run off with Jack and leave you?"

"Yeah, and I did say it was not one of my better ideas. Rose, I'm sorry. For everything. I thought you deserved better." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her. Really looked at her. A slow smile came over his face and he took a step closer. She took a step back and fell onto the bed. She tried to get back up, but he was too fast. He pinned her hands over her head and looked into her eyes. She fought to get back up, but he had her trapped just like he'd done earlier, in his room. She could feel the warm bolt of lightning flare deep inside and radiate outwards. She could swear she felt the current in her mind and she tried to stay angry at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He bent down and kissed her throat.

"You love me," he answered, lightly biting her neck. She moaned in spite of herself and closed her eyes.

"I thought I was dreaming when I said that, doesn't count." He grazed his teeth over an erect nipple and her eyes flew open. Gasping, she struggled to break free, but they both knew she wasn't really trying that hard. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he could see the need in her gaze. It gave him courage to continue.

"You've said a lot of things in your dreams, Rose. You taunted me a bit, about Jack. About how Time Lords are all talk." He took a nipple into his mouth and glided his tongue around it, teasing it gently before lightly blowing on it. She shuddered and arched her back, sending her breast into his mouth. That was all the encouragement he needed and he flipped onto his back pulling her on top of him. She moved her hips over him and asked him if he was going to keep talking.

"I'm more of a hands on bloke myself," he whispered. As the words of her dream came back to her, she grabbed his head and kissed him like she was drowning for that kiss. She could feel his arousal under her and she whimpered softly. Breaking free from the kiss, she glared at him.

"Tell me," she ordered roughly. After a moment, he realized what she was demanding.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." He seemed almost surprised to have the words slide out so easily and he looked at her again to see her reaction. Tears formed quickly, but just as quickly, she pushed them away.

"Show me," she said quietly.

DWDW

The Doctor didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Rose down and kissed her with a barely controlled hunger. He could feel her mind reaching for his, and if he was surprised, he wasn't going to stop to ask how it was happening. He was starved for her and the longer the kiss continued, the more lost he became. She kissed back, her tongue searching for his, and finding it, she tried to take control from him. But he had waited far longer than she had to be touched again this way by someone who made him feel fire and tears - and love. He was going to control this, he was going to lose himself, and find himself, and carry her along on the journey until she was as helpless and overcome as he was. He could feel her shudder as his mouth claimed hers, she was frustrated, trying to drag her mouth away to kiss him everywhere she could reach. He wasn't through with that kiss just yet, he needed it more than air. He gently rolled her over onto her back, letting his hands wander freely over her breasts, her arms, her hips, revelling in the exploration and claiming of a new world. Pulling back from him, she grinned at the protesting look in his eyes.

"My turn," she said, pushing him onto his back. She quickly straddled him again, leaning in to stroke his ear whispering filthy things to him. He sucked in a deep breath and his eyes grew wide as she stroked and his need pulsed under her body, causing her to lick her lips. She licked his ear and he jerked like he had been hit by lighting, almost sobbing her name. So, the ears served a purpose after all, she mused. Enjoying his reaction, she licked his ear again letting her hips move lightly over his, longing to see how far she could tease him. She moved her body over his slowly. Her hand moved deliberately down from behind his neck around to his chest, skimming over a nipple on its way lower to his stomach.

His moan echoed inside of her mind and she gasped for breath, flinging her head back as his mouth found its way to her breast before her hand could go lower. He began biting gently, sliding his tongue from one to the other with a slow deliberate teasing. She guided his mouth to a sensitive spot under one breast that made her see stars. Filing the information away, he attacked the spot with a single minded focus until she moaned his name and went to kiss him again, wondering how she seemed to be able to feel his need for her in her mind. She didn't care how it had happened, she was in love and being loved by the man she'd wanted forever. He buried his face in her neck and she could hear him catching his breath before biting her earlobe. She never knew it would have an effect on her, nobody had ever touched her ears during sex before. She gasped and bit his ear, loving the rush of air that left him.

"Rose, please be sure about this," he rasped, breathless even with the respiratory bypass. He was finding it hard to think, to breathe, to focus on anything other than the way her body fit so well with his, how she moved with a rhythm that was pure Rose. Her answer was to rub against him harder, her curls brushing against his need in an open invitation to take control again, if he wanted it. She looked him in the eye and felt his love wash over her like a warm swirling flood of emotion.

"I'm sure, so sure - Doctor, love me," she panted, leaning back to guide him into her body. With a quick kiss to her smiling mouth, he entered her swiftly, hearing her cry out in surprise. They stayed like that for endless seconds as she grew used to his size. Within moments though, she wanted more and moved her hips away from him then close again, willing him to move with her, needing to feel every nerve ending in her body come to life at once. Doctor, she thought and he looked at her, hearing the word in his mind. If she wanted him, he would not disappoint. She was under him again, arms pinned over her head and he smiled a wicked, wanting smile.

With a wild growl he ground his hips into her, studying each change of facial expression, every moan from her lips. He took his time at first, finding his rhythm. Her nails dug into his back and she cried out his name with such a complete sense of abandon that he was humbled even as he dominated her endlessly. Each thrust threw him closer to the spot in her mind that she held just for him and he raced towards it, needing that completion - needing Rose. They were in each others minds and binding their feelings and memories and need for each other into a solid network of connection, a permanent bonding that the Doctor had thought was only stuff of legends. They were claiming each other with an unbreakable mating he would have to explain to her later but he couldn't stop it now, even if he wanted to do so. Who knew that a human could bond to a Time Lord? He prayed she'd be as happy about it as he was.

"Rose, love - need," he cried and she answered by moving in perfect rhythm with his body, matching each thrust with a wild pressing of her hips into his body. He cried out again as the need built up inside of him, growing and aching and he was ready to explode into a new universe that only contained himself and his Rose.

She grabbed his buttocks and squeezed just as he bit her neck and suddenly they both came together in a blend of lights and screams and possession of each others souls. As the last bit of cool semen flowed from his body to hers, he kissed her fiercely one last time and they rode the wave together. They claimed each other in a way that would allow for no argument from each other or the universe itself. Once the orgasms were complete, they found themselves shivering in the warm room, amazed that they still felt the connection in their minds, still felt the intense hunger for each other.

"Rose, thank you," he whispered. She looked at him, a question in her eyes. Soon it was being spoken out loud.

"We can read each other minds now?"

"Um, yeah. Seems like the dreams were a sign that we wanted to mate." She raised her eyebrows at that, but let him continue.

"The Tardis knew, but wouldn't tell me. Guess it's because Time Lords gave up sex and she's well, a bit of a prude," a sharp noise swept through the ship.

"Well you are," he shouted to the ceiling.

"She didn't - watch, did she?" Rose was beyond embarassed.

"No, but she has a link to me and if I say something she'll hear it if I want her to, and no - I didn't want her to hear the sex, okay?" He was smiling, but nervous.

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"Sex apparently can be permanent." At her confused look, he started over. "I mean, our bond can be permanent, our minds can be bonded together, permanently. But only if you want." He looked at her again, tense. She stared at him, then a slow grin came over her face.

"We're together - permanently."

"Looks like it - is that a problem? And remember, permanently is relative, you might want to leave me someday. And you could but, our minds would still," he trailed off into silence.

"Would still be bonded together, eh?" At his slow nod she thought about it then moved to kiss him gently.

"Well then, looks like you're stuck with me then. I like that, gives me a bit of say around here now." She was winking and he felt himself getting hard again. Pulling her to him again, he entered her without warning, and laughed with a low evil chuckle as she bit her lip and moaned.

"I think you'll find I'm still in control, of the Tardis and if that moan means anything, I'm in control in the bedroom as well." Her eyes lit up as he teased and she moved her hips, watching him struggle for normal breath.

"Not even close, Doctor," she laughed and they spent the next few hours trying to prove just who was in control of what.


	6. Chapter 6

On his way back to his room he passed Rose's bedroom and heard muffled moans and laughter. Wonderful, they'd figured it out. Jack was happy, really, but he had to keep moving or he'd punch a wall. He needed to be alone. Maybe he could figure out a way to tell Rose and the Doctor he needed a break for a few months to think about what he really wanted out of his life. Not that he had any idea what that would be, but he couldn't stay now, not when Rose had made her choice. He wasn't needed anymore. He sighed and wondered if he'd ever be needed anywhere, then shook the thought of as idiotic. He was getting sentimental and soft. More than ever, he knew he had to get away until he had his head on straight again. He'd just go back to his room and throw some clothes into a bag. Maybe Arek would travel with him for awhile, but if not, he'd go out on his own. He turned a corner and realized he hadn't been watching where he had been going. Great, lost in a little blue box.

He looked around trying to get his bearings, but saw that he was in a part of the Tardis he didn't recognize. A locked door barred his way and he smirked. Locks were for losers.

Vaguely interested, he pulled out a lock pick from his back pocket and fiddled with the door, but it wouldn't budge. Then he noticed the key hanging on a hook next to the door. That could not be the key. He tried it and laughed. It fit. Flinging open the door he walked into an impossibly long, dimly lit hallway lined with doors. He could hear voices behind some of them, weapons firing behind a few more, and there were a few that were completely still.

He decided to take a chance and open the first door. Looking inside, he rubbed his eyes and stared again. There was a field of flowers just beyond the door with a large building in the distance that looked almost like a fortress. Stepping through the door, it slammed behind him but didn't disappear. He tried to open it but it was now locked.

"Quest chosen, return when complete," a voice intoned from thin air. Jack looked around but couldn't see anyone. Damn, he didn't have the sonic blaster with him but how was he supposed to know he'd need it walking around the Tardis?

Walking towards the fortress, he heard a scream and saw a young woman on foot being chased by three men on horseback. The three horses were circling the girl and she stared up at them in terror. Jack smiled. He didn't know where the hell he was, but he had the feeling things were about to get interesting.

-

A loud bell rang throughout the Tardis, waking Arek in a rush of panic. Were they at war? He threw on his clothes and called for Jack. No answer, where could he have gone? Running out of the room he called for Jack again, then ran down the hallway bumping into the Doctor, who looked like he had just thrown on some clothes himself.

"What is happening?" Arek shouted over the bell. The Doctor frowned, as if remembering Arek was on board and shook his head.

"Warning bell, means someone is someplace they shouldn't be. If you're here, it must be Jack," he yelled back, trying to mentally ask the Tardis what was going on. Rose stumbled out of her room and ran to catch up with the men.

"Doctor?" she asked, looking around for Jack.

"He's not here, and if that bell means what I think, he could be anywhere, in any time."

"What?" she shouted. Rose usually loved it when he talked like this, meant there was an adventure brewing. Right now, she just wanted the blasted bell to stop ringing.

"I said he could be anywhere," the Doctor shouted then noticed the bell had stopped. "In any time."

He grabbed Rose's hand and half noticed Arek following behind, cautious yet alert. They reached the open entrance to the hall of doors and the Doctor swore. Rose looked up at him, and was almost afraid to find out.

"What's going on?" she asked. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and kicked the wall.

"This hallway is not supposed to be opened. There was a key," he noted it was gone. "There. There was a key and he must have taken it. Rose the Tardis is more than a collection of rooms. It is a hub of sorts, to other timelines, other realities. If Jack goes through one of those doors," he pointed down the hallway. "He could unravel history just by sleeping with the wrong person." He glanced over at a somewhat offended Arek and shrugged.

"Sorry. Had to be said."

Rose stared at the doors and then turned to the Doctor. "Well, guess we'll have to go looking for him then, eh?"

The Doctor stared back, then laughed, a real laugh filled with possibility. "It is what we do now, isn't it?" He turned to Arek, "Well, I guess you should come with us, I don't need you wandering into one of these alternate timelines and erasing all of history."

"Which door do we try?" Rose asked brightly. The Doctor went to the first door, the one Jack had gone through and pulled it open.

"Might as well try this one, Jack's probably flirting up some king's daughter or something," he paused and glanced again at Arek. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Less talking Doctor, more searching," she said echoing words from her earlier dream. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her look of mirth. She just blew a kiss at him and walked through the doorway, followed quickly by Arek and the Doctor.


End file.
